kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Preachification of Convincing John"
Mokey writes in her diary about the time when she had decided that it was wrong to eat Doozer constructions. She tries to persuade the other Fraggles to quit the habit, even though the Doozer sticks that form the constructions are the Fraggles' favorite thing to eat. She goes so far as to enlist the help of Convincing John, the Fraggle who can convince anyone to do anything. When Convincing John joins Mokey's crusade, the Fraggles learn of the dangers of upsetting the balance of nature. Meanwhile, Doc tries to sew a button to a fried egg upon reading from his diary Fraggle Facts * Once a Fraggle calls for the Solemn Oath of the Fraggles, all the others must swear by it. Only the Fraggle who called for the Oath can allow the others to break it. * Convincing John seems to be aware of Outer Space and its inhabitants, as a line in his song about not eating the Doozer towers refers to a Fraggle turning into a "human being". He also knows what plastic cups are, while Uncle Traveling Matt does not even know what a paper cup is. Notes * This episode reveals the environmental connection between the Fraggles and the Doozers. Doozers don't mind when the Fraggles eat their constructions, because it frees up more space for the Doozers to keep building. When the Fraggles stop eating the constructions, the Doozers decide they must leave Fraggle Rock, as they will die if they cannot build. * Convincing John is one of Jim Henson's two recurring characters; he appears again in later seasons. * Convincing John is also the proud owner of a golden tooth, quite visible when he sings. * Although this is a flashback episode, when Gobo goes to get Traveling Matt's postcard, Doc is attempting to sew a button on a fried egg, though he started this goal at the beginning of the episode, supposedly when Mokey started writing in her diary. International versions * French version: Doc has trouble getting Croquette to take a bath, for a society ball, hosted by Madame Pontaven, but eventually suceeds, after pointing out that Madame has an attractive dog. Further preparations include a soufflé to take to the event, and Croquette blow-drying his fur. While they attend in tuxedos and top hat, to their dismay, Madame herself shows up in blue jeans and a cap. The postcard is identical to the North American version. Songs * "Why?" * "Convincing John" Supporting Cast * Convincing John (Jim Henson) Video releases * The Preachification of Convincing John (VHS) (HBO Video, 1986) * Fraggle Fun and Doozer Doings (Jim Henson Video, 1993) -- original closing credits replaced * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season (HIT!, 2005) * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection (HIT!, 2008) * The Jim Henson Collection (Gaiam, 2013) International episode titles * Denmark: "Forkynder-Johns evner" (Sayer-John's abilities) * Finland: "Johdatteleva Jon" * France: "Le sermon de Johnny Persuasion" (The sermon of Johnny Persuasion) (Video title "Un drole de sermon") * Germany: "Die Predigten des Johannes" (The Sermons of Johannes) * Japan: "ビルディング食べちゃだめ" (You Must Not Eat Buildings) * Netherlands: "De zedenpreek van Prater Piet" (The homily of Talker Piet) * Norway: "Skråsikre John" (Chewing Safe John) * Poland: "Przekonujący John" (Convincing John) * Portugal: "Os Fraggles Fazem Dieta" * Spain: "La predicación del convincente John" (The powerful preaching of John) * Sweden: "Doozarna" (Video title "Mokey och Dosarna") Gallery Snapshot 1 (12-24-2017 11-42 AM).png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART